


My Lady

by Royalr5



Series: Come Get Y’all’s FrostIron [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Loki (Marvel), LGBTQ Themes, Lady Loki, M/M, Pansexual Tony Stark, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark is a good boyfriend, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalr5/pseuds/Royalr5
Summary: Tony Stark just loves his boyfriend.Even when she’s his girlfriend too.
Relationships: Lady Loki/Tony Stark, Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Come Get Y’all’s FrostIron [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670590
Comments: 6
Kudos: 267





	My Lady

Tony was a playboy. Or, at least he used to be. That past obviously came with a lot of lovers. Women, men, even others. While he did have an eye for gorgeous women, he really didn’t give a shit. So, when he began a relationship with Loki, it worked out rather well. 

Tony loved his boyfriend, but was also open to the idea of them changing their gender whenever they wanted. Especially considering the other possible reactions to finding a pretty woman sitting in your kitchen instead of your boyfriend. 

“Woah,” is specifically what Tony said. 

The woman’s attention was directed away from her book and lucky charms (the box of which had ‘lucky’ crossed out and replaced with ‘Loki’ in black Sharpie). “Ah, morning darling,” she said in Loki’s trademark royal speech. 

Now, on the outside, Loki had appeared casual. However, on the inside, she was panicking. A lot. Part of her wishes she could just go on as normal, but the other part of her knows this would have to be addressed. She couldn’t go on some days being uncomfortable in her body, especially when it had extreme effects on her mental state. 

But, of course, Tony wasn’t an asshole. He wasn’t about to complain about having a super hot boyfriend half the time, and having a super hot girlfriend the rest of the time. He didn’t expect the one he loves to hide themself anymore. 

So it just became part of their routine. Just another quirk of their relationship. There would be times where Loki would change out of the blue, at random times during the day. Sometimes more than once, something it would be another week or so before they switched. 

Usually, though, they would change through the night or in the morning. When in male form, Loki didn’t sleep with a shirt on. So, if she changed in the morning, Tony was able to get a good eyeful. 

Loki would sit up, rubbing their eyes as the morning sun shone. “‘Morning Anthony,” she would say, her voice being the first change. With a stretch, her hair became fuller, as did her face and other parts of her now feminine body. Tony’s personal highlight goes to watching her breasts fill out. Talk about morning wood… 

No matter what, Tony would follow with a kiss and cuddles, occasionally [read: most of the time] leading to morning sex.

Yes, Tony was a playboy, but he loves his girlfriend all the same.


End file.
